Rice Pudding
by Alien She
Summary: DISCONTINUED! - Poor Hinata, when she finally gets to go on a date with Naruto, she gets engaged to the Prince. What's a kunoichi to do?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Does anyone ever remember singing 'Arroz con Leche'? Well this is where the story came from.

Enjoy.

* * *

Rice Pudding.

_Arroz con Leche._

Chapter; ichi-uno-one.

The sun shone through the open space of the curtains, unfortunately the bed was poorly positioned in the room, making the suns light hit the dark haired kunoichi right on the face, effectively waking her up.

Bloody sun.

Deciding she might as well wake up, the young heiress streched herself awake. Taking in a deep breath, she caught the scent of something sweet, enough to make her stomach growl.

Only thinking of filling her stomach, and wondering if this is how Naruto felt in the morning, Hinata followed the sweet scent into the kitchen, where the family cook, Kaoru, stood over the stove stirring.

Hinata's stomach growled louder.

On hearing this, Kaoru turned to see who it was, and was surprised to find Lady Hinata in her PJ's, which really weren't much of PJ's in her opinion, standing in the doorway half asleep.

"Lady Hinata, my you are up early today."

Hinata stumbled to the chair, and as graceful as a Hyuga half asleep can, which is more graceful than others, sat on it, "Yes, well, you're pudding always wakes me up."

Kaoru laughed, "Ah so you smelled it huh?"

Hinata yawned as she nodded a yes.

Kaoru busied herself getting the bowls and pouring some pudding for the heiress.

While she did this, Hinata remembered all the other times Kaoru did her magical rice pudding, the last time was when Naruto-kun came back to the village, also the time when she went on a mission with her team and Naruto-kun too. But her fondest memory was when she was five years old having breakfast, when her mother and father told her they were to be expecting another baby.

She also remembered once when she was younger, when she thought that Kaoru's rice pudding had some sort of real magic to it, or an unknown jutsu, and she used her byakugan to investigate the pudding, only to find nothing unordinary.

Kaoru noticed the smile on Hinata as she placed her bowl in front of her. Thanking Kaoru, Hinata prepared to dig in "Itadakimasu!"

Before she could take her first bite though , Hiashi Hyuga came into the kitchen.

"G-Good morning father."

Lord Hiashi spotted his daughter, and just as quickly turned to look at Kaoru.

Both of the girls saw this.

"Good Morning my Lord." Kaoru bowed. Hiashi acknowledged her with a nod, "Kaoru set 3 more bowls for myself, Hanabi and Neji and bring them to the training area." Hiashi glanced at his eldest daughter, "also, bring tea."

Kaoru noticed the way Hinata's eyes looked down and made up a plan, "I'm sorry my lord, but I cant." and before Hiashi or Hinata had time to react, she added, "Everytime I take food out there, the plates always end up destroyed by your training, and frankly I'm tired of having to go shopping every week to buy plates when I could be using that money on something more necessary."

If Hinata wasn't so afraid of her father she would have laughed.

Lord Hiashi, taken aback by his cook's reply, stared at her for only a second before he answered, "I see. We shall have breakfast later then."

Hinata couldn't help getting her feelings hurt, though she knew she was the most disappointing thing that happened to her father. Kaoru, on the other hand, wasn't going to allow this either, "My lord, it will be much easier for you and me to just eat right now, I shall go and inform Lady Hanabi and Young Neji. Sit, sit!"

Somehow Kaoru was able to force her master to sit across from Hinata, "There, now let me serve you and then I will go bring the others."

Poor Hinata was slowly turning a tomato red, darn that Kaoru, she didn't think she will be able to stay in the same room with her father for long.

"Now eat, eat. I will back in no time with the others. Enjoy!" and with that Kaoru left Lord Hiashi alone with his eldest daughter.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, I'll just make this a chapter story..

Please Review.


	2. First Taste

AN:** Second chapter! Enjoy, enjoy!**

* * *

**Rice Pudding.**

_Arroz con Leche._

Chapter; Ni-Dos-Two.

Hinata is afraid of many things, but her biggest fear is her father.

Scratch that, her biggest fear is losing Naruto-kun, her _second _biggest fear is her father. And now she is alone with him, thanks to her traitor of a cook, Kaoru.

Hinata stole a glance at her father. Lord Hiashi was saying his thanks and began to eat. Hinata gathered all the courage she had to speak with her father, "H-how is the rice pudding father?"

Without looking at her, he replied, "Kaoru's pudding is always good."

"Y-yes." Holding back tears, Hinata resumed eating. Will she always be a disappointment to her father? Will she never be good enough?

"Come now, Lady Hanabi, Young Neji. We must not keep Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata waiting."

"Father and sister?"

"Yes my Lady."

Much to the relief of both said Hyuga's, Kaoru walked in with Hanabi and Neji.

Kaoru seated Neji to Hinata's right and Hanabi to Hiashi's left. She served them all a bowl and smiled at the scene before her, "Well, it has been a while since we've had breakfast with one another, and this is your first time, is it not, Young Neji?"

At first Neji was confused as to why Kaoru wanted them to eat inside, but after seeing Lord Hiashi and Hinata together caught up quickly to her plan. He didn't become jonin for nothing. "Yes, it is my first time, and I thank you for having me here." He looked at Lord Hiashi, then Hinata.

"Oh rice pudding, I haven't had this in so long Kaoru!" exclaimed a happy Hanabi!

"Really child? I made some just a few weeks ago."

Hinabi shook her head, "Nope I didn't get to have any, father and I trained all day."

"Well, it seems Lady Hinata is the only one that eats my cooking around here!"

Neji and Hanabi both stole a glance at Hinata, to see her reaction to Kaoru's remark. Hinata, knowing they were looking, kept her face calm. She could sense, though, Hanabi feeling upset from bringing up the topic, and wanting to cheer her sister up, decided to talk.

"Hanabi-chan, do you want to know about when I first tried Kaoru's rice pudding?"

Surprised that Hinata was actually talking, and wanting her to keep going Hanabi replied a yes.

Kaoru smiled, knowing what was coming next. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, and stealing a glance at Lord Hiashi, she was positive he remembered too.

She was right of course, Lord Hiashi remembered very well, and was surprised Hinata did too. Still not looking at Hinata, he listened to her.

"I was about five when I first tried Kaoru's rice pudding. I woke up early because of the sweet smell, much like today, and I found Kaoru cooking. Kaouru saw me and hearing my stomach growled, served me some. It was the best thing my five year old self had ever tasted, still is. All I could remember is eating bowl after bowl."

Kaoru laughed, "I told the young lady she was going to explode if she ate more!"

"I still ate," continued Hinata, "then on my fifth one, mother and father walked in. Mother looked so happy and father too, and I could only think of one thing that would make mother and father so happy, so I said, "Momma, Pappa, you ate rice pudding too?"" Kaoru, Hinata and Hanabi laughed. Neji smiled and stole a glance at Hiashi, and thought he saw a smile on the Lord's lips.

"I'm not finished though," Hinata said, "Mother smiled at me and they both sat down across from me, and mother asked me, "Hinata, would like to be a big sister?"

Hearing this Hanabi stared, and her sister smiled at her.

"Mother and father were so happy because they had just found out mother was pregnant with you."

"Is that true?" Hanabi asked.

"It is." Hiashi replied, suprising the kids. "I'm surprised you still remember Hinata."

Hinata blushed, her father actually spoke to her. "W-well It's a very fond memory."

And for the first time in a very long time, Hinata saw her father smile at her. It was not a very big, out there type of smile. You really had to look to see it, and Hinata saw it.

Hinata never felt happier.

It's a shame it wouldn't last long.

* * *

**AN:** Dun Dunn DUUUNNNN! Cliffhanger. Actually, semi-cliffhanger!


	3. Meetings

AN: I made this one longer. Enjoy.

* * *

**Rice Pudding.**

_Arroz Con Leche._

Chapter; San-Tres-Three.

Kiba is ….. Confused.

In his usual morning routine, Kiba and Akamaru woke up, trained, then went to meet up with Shino. As they were walking to the Hyuga mansion to pick up Hinata, they spotted her walking towards them.

Except, something was different.

Instead of the usual insecure, shy Hinata who always had her arms in front of her in that insecure-ish type of way, and who always sported baggy attire, the Hinata in front of them was revealing much more skin than usual and had a -how to put it?- confident sort of air about her.

What happened to make Hinata this way? Well he isn't complaining, its about time his team-mate show off a bit more of herself, maybe then the idiot Naruto will notice her.

Shino, as if nothing were different, greeted her, "Hello Hinata."

"Hello Shino, Kiba and Akamaru!" Hinata gave Akamaru a pat.

"Hey Hinata, you ready to train?"

Hinata looked a t Kiba confused, then realization hit her, "I'm sorry Kiba, I can't right now, I have to pick up some groceries for our cook."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way; you ask, she gets?" Kiba grinned.

Blushing, she said "Kaoru means a lot to me."

"And Hinata isn't the type of person to order other people, even if she is the heiress." Shino added.

"I know that, I'm just messing. By the way Hinata, what's with the get up?"

Hinata looked to see what was so different about her outfit. Blushing, again, she saw that instead of her usual outfit she wore her spaghetti-strap shirt, and the capri-sweats Kaoru made her change into. Thank heaven for Kaoru, it would have been more embarrasing to come out in her mid-thigh shorts!

"Oh, um..I-I…Kaoru.." Poor Hinata.

Deciding to save his team-mate, Shino stepped in, "You want us to join you grocery shopping?"

Thankful, Hinata egearly agreed.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto was at a loss. The world was going to end, he was going to die, and he didn't even become Hokage! How could the gods do this to him? How is it possible that the entire village of Konoha had no ramen at all!

Every store he went to they were out of ramen and Ichiraku's was closed! Curse that old man!

Standing in the last store, in front of the empty shelf were his beautiful ramen was supposed to be, Naruto wanted to die. He was tired, he was hungry, and he wanted to die. For what is life without ramen?

This is how team eight found him.

"Hey loser. Whats with the stupid face?" Kiba, of course.

"Who are you calling a loser, dog-breath!"

"Dog-breath, is that all? You're dumber than I thought!"

"Kiba-kun, t-that's -"

"Yeah well look who's talking? Oh that's right you can't look in a mirror because you always break them with that ugly mug of yours!"

"N-naruto-kun, please -"

"That's enough, both of you. You're hurting Hinata. Stop, or my bugs will _Eat. You. Alive._" Guess who.

That shut them up.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto and Kiba apoligized.

"It's okay. Hello Naruto-kun. How are y-you today?"

"Yeah, and why are you standing in front of an empty shell?"

Naruto stayed silent, how is he supposed to tell them the horrible news?

Hinata, worried at Naruto's silence, asked, "Naruto-kun? Are you allright?"

"No."

His answer low, harsh.

Team 8 was suddenly alert.

Shino took over, "Naruto, what happened.?"

Again, silence.

"….The Village…"

Kiba and Akamaru's senses went on high alert. The village in danger? Did the Hokage know?

"What about the village Naruto?"

"….there's no…..none…..left."

"What Naruto. _What?_" a desprete Kiba asked.

"There isn't any ramen left in all of the village. None!" and with that Naruto finally broke down.

xxxxxxxx

After having to restrain Kiba and Akamaru, and even Shino, Hinata stood outside the market with the others patting Naruto and handing him napkins whenever necessary.

"Doofus. You scared us just for some stupid ramen!"

Hinata glared at Kiba. She was pretty sure Shino rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand! Ramen is the food of gods! It is a _part _of me! I need it to survive. It's my very essence of existence. Ramen, ramen, ramen…" repeated Naruto while in a fetal position.

Hinata sweat dropped. "N-naruto kun if you want I-I can make homemade ramen for you."

Gasp. "YOU CAN HINATA! SERIOUSLY?"

_To see you smile like that at me Naruto-kun, I would go to the end of the earth for you. _"Y-yes. I can make r-ramen."

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. How did he get so lucky as to have Hinata as a friend. "Hinata PLEASE! I _NEED _RAMEN. NOW! TEACH ME!" grabbing Hinata by the shoulders, Naruto did his best "puppy eyed" look.

Those eyes were too much for the kunoichi making her faint.

"Ah! Hinata!"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Ugh, my head. __**What**__ hit me? A brick? Fudge-stickels._

Very slowly, Hinata opened her eyes. Only to shut them again.

_BRIGHT! Damn sun. _

"Hinata, you awake?"

_Naruto? Where? _

Opening her eyes, Hinata noticed the bright yellow wasn't the sun at all, it was Naruto's hair. The back of it.

_Naruto! But, wait…why …am I walking?_

"Hello, Hinata? Earth to Hinata!"

Realization dawned on her. "Naruto-kun! You're carrying me? and where are Shino and Kiba?"

"Yup! Don't worry Shino and Kiba took the groceries over to your house,and you're not heavy at all." Typical Naruto. Hinata knew that if Sakura would have been here, she would have punched him for that last comment.

Naruto tensed, as if he read her mind. "Oh boy, I'm sorry Hinata! Sakura-chan would have buried me for saying that. Please don't hurt me!"

She would never hurt him, even if he deserved it, she would never do anything to cause him pain. Pain he suffered enough of.

As if reading her mind again, Naruto said, "But you will never hit me, huh. Well there was that one time, with the mission, but it was an honest mistake."

Hinata knew what mission he ment, Kiba still made fun of her for that.

"Never intentionally though. You will never do it intentionally. You're so soft for a ninja."

That stung a bit. Neji told her the same thing a few years ago, and she knew her father felt the same. "Y-you think so, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was silent. Did he hear her? "I think," he started. "I think you're a great ninja. From what I see and know. You are very strong but caring too, and that makes a deadly combination. Because you are caring you will protect your friends and comrades at all costs, and you are strong enough to do it. I know, I've seen your powers first hand. Yes, you're soft for a ninja, but that's what so great about you."

Hinata was speechless. Naruto thinks she's a great ninja, he thinks that her softness is a great part about her. He thinks she's great!

With tears in her eyes, Hinata hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank You Naruto-kun."

"Hinata?" he said softly.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, I'm great." she whispered back.

"Well alright then." smiling, Naruto kept on walking, carrying Hinata on his back to wherever fate led them next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Knock Knock._**

"Damm Hyugas, why can't anyone anwser the door. Arent they supposed to have servants or something?"

"Calm down Kiba. We dont want to make a bad impression on Hinata's family." Akamaru barked, agreeing with Shino.

"Yeah well-"

At the sound of the door opening, Shino and Kiba turned to see who had finally opened the door.

It was Neji. "Kiba? Shino?"

"About damn time. What took so long?"

Ignoring Kiba, Neji turned to Shino. "Hinata isn't here, she went grocery shopping for Kaoru."

Shino nodded. "We know." handing Neji the groceries, which Neji hadn't noticed until now, he said, "We ran into Hinata and went with her to the store where we ran into Naruto."

"Stupid idiot scared us to death because there isnt any ramen in the village left." Kiba added.

Shino continued, "Hinata being Hinata offered to make him homemade ramen-"

"-Naruto being Naruto over did it with his thanks-" Kiba cut in.

"-and let me guess, Hinata fainted." Neji finished.

"Yes."

"Yeah thats about it."

"Where is Hinata now?" Neji asked.

"Naruto lifted her onto his back and carried her off into the sunset." Kiba replied dramatically.

Neji's eye twitched.

"Well see ya!"

After seeing them off, sighing Neji closed the door, coming face to face with Lord Hiashi.

"Lord Hiashi!"

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"What did Hinata's teammates mean when they said she took off with Naruto?"

"Eh." How does one explain to the lord of the house that his daughter went to make homemade ramen with the boy she is madly in love with. "Well, she went to help Naruto cook ramen." Like that it is!

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes." This was getting akward.

"I see." With that Lord Hiashi went back into the house, leaving a confused Neji behind.

* * *

AN: Reveiw Please.

PS. It might be awhile until my next update. Maybe like a week? In the meantime read my other stories!


	4. Elixer's and Proposals

AN:: Rice Pudding Chapter Four! Yay! It's short, sorry about that but I was mega tired, I only have time to write at night now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Rice Pudding**

_Arroz Con Leche_

Chapter: Shi*-Cuatro-Four.

The fifth hokage had a crisis on her hand. Cursing at herself for not being in control, Tsunade waited for Shizune and Shikamaru to hurry with a possible solution.

She waited….

And waited….

And wai-

"**Where the hell are they?"**

With impeccable timing, the said duo appeared into the room. Shizune groaned at the sight of the table. "Lady tsunade please! That's our 7th table this month and it's not helping the situation."

Ignoring Shizune's comment, tsunade glared at shikamaru. "Did you get it?." Shikamaru nodded, "It was a drag, but Shizune and I were able to locate it."

Relief swept trough the fith hokage. Holding out her hand, Tsunade gestured Shikamaru to give her the package. "This is top secret, **NO ONE** must know of this."

Shizune sweat dropped. Not being to hold it in any longer she let Tsunade have it. "Well if you hadn't gotten yourself drunk when you were supposed to be doing papers, may I remind you, you wouldn't have woken up with the hangover and Shikamaru and I wouldn't have to go to some old woman's hut miles away to get her infamous "magical" elixer for hangovers! And now you're backed up with 3 days of paperwork!"

Ignoring the medic's lecture, Tsunade drank the "magical" elixer for her head splitting hangover. In an instant she felt relief. "That old woman, she is amazing."

"Can I go now?" Shikamaru spoke suprising the two ladies. He sighed, how easily they forgot him. Oh well.

"Thank you Shizune, Shikamaru. Mission well done."

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well then, I'll go bring the paperwork right on up." Shizune smiled seeing tsunade's face fall. Serves her right.

Shikamaru opened the door and found tsunades double -in personality, strenght and medic abilities- standing there with both hands full of stacks passing her head in papers and files. "Wonderful, I was worried I was going to have to kick the door down."

Shizune and Shikamaru swear dropped again. Tsunade's face paled at the sight of all those papers. "Sakura what are you doing?"

"Well I figured you would want to get right to work so I brought you all the papers." Sakura cheerfully answered.

_In many ways she is similar to Lady Tsunade, but at least she dosent drink or ignore her duties._ Shizune tought happily.

"By the way," Sakura placed the papers on the side of the desk that still stood, "the top scrolls here look important." grabbing said scrolls, she handed them to Tsunade. Seeing the seal on the scrolls Tsunades eyes widened. "That's the Fire Lord's seal."

"Fire Lord?" Shikamaru and Sakura repeated.

Shizune walked over to tsunade and looked at the scrolls. "Lady tsunade, these scrolls were sent 3 days ago!"

Immediately opening the scrolls Tsunade read its contents. With each sentence her eyes widened until the three other ninjas thought if they widened any further they would pop out of their sockets. Tense minutes passed as they waited to see what Tsunade would say, but she remained wide eyed and frozen.

Sakura broke the silence. "Well, what does the Fire Lord want?"

After a few more silent moments, Tsunade finally moved. Getting up from her desk she passed the other three only to stop at the doorway. "Shizune, assemble a group of ANBU ninja to be an escort party for the Fire Lord's son. Shikamaru be prepared to head off with the escort team, but first come with me. You too Sakura."

"Wait, the prince? Why is he…? My lady where are you headed off to?" Shizune rambled on..

Tsunade turned to face them. "I'm off to see Hiashi Hyuga."

xxxxxx

Today so far has been a drag. This morning Shikamaru was awakened by his mother and some ANBU guy, then he had to join Shizune on some wild search for a magical elixer made by some old woman to cure the hangover of the hokage. Worse still, after finally finding the darn elixer and curing the hokage's hangover now he has to get ready to escort the Fire Lord's son, but after joins the hokage to see Lord Hyuga.

"Lady Tsunade, if you don't mind my asking, why are we going to see Lord Hyuga, and why is the Fire prince coming to the village, and why are we tagging along?" Sakura said, interrupting Shikmaru from his thoughts.

Tsunade answered, "Shikamaru is here to help plan, you are here for support, and maybe to restrain some people.." Tsunade muttered the last part.

"Support?" "Plan?" the two chunin asked at the same time.

"It will become clear once we get there. Just be patient."

xxxxxx

Arriving at the Hyuga mansion in less than 10 minutes-the joys of roof hopping-Tsunade knocked on the main door, loudly. The door opened to reavel an elderly woman wearing an apron. "Oh my, Lady Hokage. What brings you here?"

Tsunade smiled at the old woman. "Hello Kaoru. Is Hiashi here?"

Eyeing the trio Kaoru nodded. "Yes he's here. Come in, I'll show you to the tea room."

Following the old cook, Tsunade wondered how she was going to tell Hiashi the news.

"Sit down, I'll go tell him you're here and being some tea too."

"Thank You Kaoru" tsunade smiled but then remembered something, "Oh Kaouru?"

Turning, Kaoru asked, "Yes?"

"Is Hinata in too?" Tsunade asked, carefully. The other three looked at her confusingly.

"No, Lady Hinata went out with her teammates."

"I see, thank you."

Kaouru bowed wondering what the hokage would want with Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata.

Seeing the old lady walk away, Shikamaru spoke up. "Lady Tsunade, whats going on."

Tsunade stared at Shikamaru right in the eyes and smirked. "You'll see." then turned to greet Hiashi, "Hello Hiashi."

Shikamaru turned not hearing Lord Hyuga arrive and saw Neji by his side. By the look on Neji's face, he too was surprised and confused by the hokage's sudden visit.

Hiashi nodded "Lady Hokage."

Waiting till Hiashi sat down, Tsunade cut right to the chase. "We need to talk. It involves Hinata."

Xxxxxxxx

_His daughter? Hinata? _"What did she do?" Hiashi asked, dreading the possibilities. S_he isn't strong enough? Too many failed missions?_

The fifth hokage shook he head. "No she didn't do anything wrong, well maybe, depends on how you look at it. It's what someone _wants _her to do."

Neji looked confusingly at Sakura and Shikamaru, hoping they could tell him something. Their faces were blank.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, "Who is this someone and what do they want Hinata to do?"

"I received a letter from the Fire Lord's son. He has an intresting proposal. Literally."

Hiashi was confused. "I don't understand."

Tsunade smiled, here comes the hard part. "To state it simply, the Fire prince wants to marry Hinata."

* * *

AN: Bwahahahaha, cliff hanger. I'm sorry, I had to do it. The next chapter should be up in about 2 weeks. Review please(:

*In Japanese; _shi _and _yon _both mean 4. So don't think I made a mistake ;)


	5. Plans

My longest chapter. Sorry for taking forever, I only have a limited amount of time to write, and it's on Sundays, at night when I'm super sleepy.

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto at all.**

Last time with NaruHina…:

"_I'm fine Naruto-kun, I'm great." she whispered back._

"_Well alright then." smiling, Naruto kept on walking, carrying Hinata on his back to wherever fate led them next. _

Now to continue….

* * *

**Rice Pudding.**

_Arroz Con Leche_

Chapter: Go-Cinco-Five

Fate led them to a grocery store.

Letting Hinata down, and idly missing her warmth, Naruto asked why they stopped.

"We need to get groceries for the ramen. We just need a couple of things, and we'll be on our way."

"All right! We're going to make ramen! Believe it!"

**XxxxxxxX**

Though she looked calm, Hinata had a major case of the butterflies. Naruto stood in front of his door, carrying the groceries bags -he insisted on carrying them all- flumbing in his pockets for his keys. Almost dropping the bags, Naruto let out a curse and turned to Hinata, smiling sheeply. "Hinata, mind getting the key out for me, they're in my pocket."

"O-of c-course N-naruto-kun," reaching into his pocket Hinata felt the gesture was too intimate. Closing her eyes praying she wouldn't faint, Hinata grabbed his keys and held them out to him.

"Um, Hinata, can you open the door."

"Oh. Y-yes." Hinata did what he asked. "Thanks."

Following him, she noticed his place was a bit…untidy.

Naruto placed the bags down on his table. "Sorry for the mess," he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of his, "I'm not very organized, I guess."

Trying to make him feel at ease Hinata smiled, "It's okay Naruto-kun. I-I don't mind."

"I'll unpack the stuff, you just make yourself comfortable."

Hinata moved to sit on the chair, looking around, she tried to memorize everything, his pictures-the one of team seven on his bedside- every poster, empty ramen cups, color of the walls. She didn't want to seem obsessive, but she wanted to know every little bit of Naruto. She wanted to feel closer to him. Looking at his room she wondered if this is how he lived all his life, since childhood he was all by himself. No parents, no friends, no one to help him out, to teach him how to clean or cook. She was lucky enough to have her mom for awhile, to love her and to know the love of a mother. She was lucky to have Kaoru to teach her how to cook and clean, and to have all the maids clean for her. Naruto had to learn everything all by himself.

"All right Hinata, I'm ready to start making ramen! Believe it." Naruto interrupted her from her thoughts. Getting up from her seat Hinata pretended to put up her invisible sleeves. "Okay Naruto-kun, lets get working!"

**XxxxxX**

The silence that filled the tea room was nerve-wrecking. Sakura dared not breathe for fear that either Lord Hiashi or Neji would attack her if she made any sudden movement. Beside her she felt Shikamaru still, he too hasn't taken a breath since Lady Tsunade revealed the fire prince's news.

How is it possible that the fire prince, the next in line to rule over the fire country want to marry _H__inata_? Not that there's nothing wrong with Hinata, Sakura told herself. It's just that, it's _H__inata_! Sure Hinata was beautiful, a dark beauty she always thought, but she's extremely shy and is just starting to get a control on that stutter of hers. How did the fire prince ever come to know of Hinata anyway?

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Lord Hiashi was thinking the exact same question. How did the fire prince know of his daughter? The ninja files the Fire Lord keeps? No, there's to many files and those are guarded day and night. Maybe he's heard of them? Of course he's heard of the Hyuugas, and he would hear of Hinata since she is the heir to the clan or is supposed to be. But if he's heard of Hinata, wont it be disappointing news? As sad as it was, Hiashi couldn't think of anything else.

"Hiashi, what do you think?" Tsunade finally broke the silence.

"How did the fire prince come to know of Hinata?"

Tsunade smiled. "It's all in this pretty letter of his, want me to read it out loud for you?"

Narrowing his eyes at the hokage, though Tsuande knew it really didn't mean anything, Hiashi answered coldly. "No, I'll take it."

Tsunade shrugged. "Fine by me, just don't give me that look. I am the hokage you know."

Standing up, with Shikamaru and Sakura rising too, Tsunade remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. The fire prince will be here in 3 days."

Everyone froze.

Hiashi was barely able to move his lips. "Thank you Hokage."

Tsunade, with her back to him, waved. "I'll be back later with all the details. Until then." Tsunade left with Shikamaru and Sakura following.

**XxxxxX**

Once outside the hokage let out a long sigh. "That was uncomfortable." She gave the two chunnins a wry smile. "Now time to see about the escort party and paperwork."

"Lady Tsunade" Shikamaru paused, "How….I…don't understand."

"It's very simple Shikamaru." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the boy. "To make it even simpler the Fire Prince wants to marry Hinata, and you and some ANBU men are going to escort him here."

"But m'Lady that's not fair! Hinata doesn't even know about this yet!He hasn't even met her yet! I doesn't make sense!" Sakura yelled.

"Honestly, I don't know." Tsunade replied quietly. Sakura clenched her fist.

Shikamaru sighed, "I guess I'll go home and pack."

"Shikamaru, Sakura, if you see Hinata don't tell her anything."

"But m'La-"

"I mean it Sakura! Not one word, that's an order."

They both nodded. With a wave, Shikamaru jumped up on the rooftops towards his home. Silently Sakura followed the hokage back to her office.

**XxxxxxX**

The old cook crept down the hall carefully, not making a sound. After the many years of living with one of the greatest ninja clans in the village she picked up a few skills herself. Smiling, Kaoru carried the big black bag to her room and hid it in the secret compartment she found in her room when she first started working here as a young gal. That room has come in handy the past over the years, from extra closet space to hiding things she broke by accident, and even hiding lovers. Placing the bag inside, and making sure to cover it with some old blankets, Kaoru locked her room and went to start lunch. Her plan was in motion.

**XxxxxxxX**

"A-A-ACHOO!"

A puff of white flour covered the kitchen with Naruto's sneeze. Using her byuakugan to see where Naruto was, Hinata did a semi-rotation to clear up the kitchen. "Oh wow Hinata-chan! That was amazing, you didn't even turn anything upside down. If I would have used my rasengan, this place would probably be destroyed…"

Giggling Hinata dusted herself off. "Lets get back to the ingridients. Is the water boiling?"

"Water boiling, Check! What else?"

"All right, we just have to mix these ingridients together, and add a little of this and a little of that and were almost done. Haven't you done this before, with the owner of Ichiraku?" Hinata asked, grabbing the nearest rag to wipe her hands with.

"Yeah but I don't remember much, it was a couple years ago." Turning to face her, Naruto looked for an extra rag, then he heard Hinata giggle. "Na-haha-Naruto, mm, Naruto you.." Hinata pointed to her cheeck with an amused look on her face.

"Hmm?" with that adorable confused look on his face, Hinata couldn't help it, she started laughing. Calming herself down, she said "Naruto-kun, here let me." Grabbing him by the chin she tilted his head so that she could wipe the flour on his face.

Naruto's breath froze. She was close, super close. The hand holding his chin felt like fire against his skin, but the good kind of fire that did something deep in your belly, and she had the softest hands he has ever felt. They didn't feel like ninja hands at all. Naruto studied her, her head reached his shoulders, she was pale, like snow with a hint of red across her cheeks. Her lips also had a hint of red, like if she spent a lot of time biting them. They looked soft too, he wondered how soft they felt. If he were to…..

"There you go Naruto!" Smiling up at him, Naruto was able to see the brightness of her eyes. He also noticed something else.

Hinata raised her eyebrow when Naruto chuckled, he grabbed her chin with his hand and tilted it upwards towards him and with his other hand he grabbed the rag. "You too missed a spot Hinata-chan." he said soflty. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him, she would have melted into a puddle. Instead her insides turned to jelly, yet she still remainded standing. Unfortunately, she did blush tomato red. "T-thank y-you N-naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata you okay? You're red! Let me bring you some ice" letting her go he rushed to the freezer to get ice for the kunoichi. Good thing he didn't see her fall.

"_Oh Naruto-kun."_

**XxxxxxxX**

_Oh what am I going to do, how can I not tell Hinata? I cant keep this a secret from my friend, its too damn important. But if I say anything Lady Tsunade will kill me._ For the hundreth time that day, Sakura felt torn. Should she confess to her friend and fellow kunoichi, or keep it a secret as the hokage ordered her to? What is a ninja to do! It is her ninja duty to stay loyal to the hokage and do as the hokage says, but it is also her duty as a friend to Hinata to tell her of what is going to affect her in a HUGE way!

"To tell, or not to tell. That is the question."

"What do you have to tell forehead?" The blond asked from behind. Sakura should have heard her coming. "Nothing Pig." Sakura growled.

"Gosh, what's with you? Is there like a grouchy bug biting people today? I mean first Shikamaru and now you." scowled Ino.

Sakura grabbed Ino by the arm. "Shikamaru? What did he say?"

"Ow. Sakura." Shaking her hand free, Ino glared. "He said nothing, only that he had an escort mission. No biggie. What is up with you?"

_Damn, I cant overreact. If I slip up again Ino will know something is up. _Shaking her head Sakura apologized. "Sorry Ino, my heads been full. I'm just tired I guess." She continued down the hall until she reached her office. Ino followed her, "No wonder you're forehead seems bigger than usual." Another growl from medic ninja. "But I have a feeling you're lying to me."

The pink-haired medic froze, only for a second. That was all Ino needed, "Well, not lying, but you're not telling me the whole truth, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Shikamaru's mission."

Sakura clenched her fist. Damn Ino and her curiosity. "Don't worry, Im not gonna bug you about it, yet. I have more important news to report. Guess what Kiba told me? You'll never get it. Are you even listening forehead!"

"Yes Ino I'm listening." Sakura sat on her desk and looked at Ino, motioning her to continue. Ino happily obliged. "Well, first he told me about Hinata! And _Oh My Gawd_ you will not guess what she is wearing!" Eyes widening at the mention of the dark-haired kunouchi, Sakura payed closer attention. "Turns out she was wearing a _very_ revealing tank top and some _very_ tight capris."

"Reaveling? That dosen't sound like Hinata." Sakura said

"I know right? But it gets better, while they were grocery shopping they ran into Naruto-"

If Naruto said anything, he's dead, Sakura told herself.

"-and Hinata offered to make him ramen, so Naruto thanked her and she fainted, of course." Sakura nodded, yeah that sounds like Hinata.

"So then Kiba tells me Naruto carried her off and she's been with him ever since."

"Naruto and Hinata? Well that's unexpected." Sakura said.

"I know right? I mean we all know she like him _A LOT_ except him of course."

"Of course."

"But what if they're really secretly dating? Or they hook up? Oh my god how cute will that be?" Ino squeeled with hapiness, probably imagining their wedding. Sakura paled at the thought. What if Hinata and Naruto _are_ dating? What if they like each other? No, this is bad timing! She can't stand the thought of Hinata getting hurt, but Naruto too? She wont allow that to ever happen.

Interrupting Ino from her daydream, Sakura walked towards the door. "Ino you're in charge for the day. I have something to do." and with that Sakura was gone leaving a perplexed Ino behind.

"Ahh, sure?"

**XxxxxxxX**

Egyptian cotton. Silk. The covers wrapped around the female's body outlining her curves perfectly and seductively. He watched the the woman sleep, watched as her chest rose up and down with every breath she took. He was aroused, unfortunately he had more important things to do. Rising from the bed silently not wanting to wake his guest, he dressed and left the room. Glad that his guest didn't waken, it would have been akward, he knew his personal assistant would take care of the problem. Speaking of personal assistant..

"Ohayoo Yahiko! I'm glad to see you."

Yahiko, a boy around fifteen with short brown hair and big brown eyes greeted his master, clumsily. "F-fire prince! Ohayoo gozaimasu." The young boy bowed. "How are you this morning?"

"Good good, just go and take care of my _guest_. After, meet me in the dojo."

Yahiko winced, how he hated taking care of the prince's _guest_. With a sigh he reluctantly agreed.

The Fire Prince headed toward the dojo. "Be quick about it."

Yahiko watched the prince dissapear and headed to the room where the prince's guest, who was probably waking by now, stayed. Ignoring the looks of pity from the guards, he stood outside the door and prepared for what was about to come. No matter how many times he did this, it never got easier.

XxxxxxxxX

Tsunade had her full bottle of liqour next to her and a new brush and ink set. She was ready to write the letter of response to the fire lord and prince. She first planned to send a quick response, explaining the delay and that she did as she was told. The second would be longer and a little more detailed. For the second though, she would need Hiashi to write. Good thing she had her liqour.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Sakura layed on her bed depressed. She had to do something, but what? Turning on her side, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She needed to think of something fast, she had to have a plan since like yesterday! Sakura closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander, it was a weird technique, but when she needed a plan this always helped. Letting her mind wander, she thought of her work, training, what to cook tonight, team seven, Sasuke, how to make her pills tastier, the delicious cookies she had yesterday, also she could kill for a milkshake right abo-

Jolting upright Sakura thought up of a plan! _That's it! _All she needed was a little help form her friends.

**XxxxxxX**

"Well that's that. Now to send it off." Sealing the scroll with the hokage's seal, Tsunade wrapped her first letter in a carrier pouch. "Shizune!"

Quickly at her lady's call, Shizune appeared in the office. "Yes m'Lady."

Tsunade tossed the scroll to her. "Make sure they get send with the fastest bird we have. Be quick about it too, it's already 3 days over due."

"Of course, It'll be there in no time."Shizune left to personally take care of the task. She returned to the office a few minutes later and found Tsunade in the middle of drinking. "Lady Tsunade, really?"

Giving her a glare, Tsunade swallowed another shot. "Did you send it?"

"Yes, it should be there in an hour."

"Good, Good." With another shot, Tsunade prepared for the second letter. "Shizune, send in Hiahshi Hyuuga. I need him in my office as soon as possible."

Shizune nodded. Pausing at the door on her way out, she bit her lip. "Um, m'Lady?"

"Yes?" asked Tsunade still looking at the letter.

"Does this have to do with the Fire Lord's scroll?"

Tsunade looked up at her. "And if it does?" Terrified, but not showing it, Shizune asked, "Can I know whats going on or.."

Staring at her, Tsunade weighed her options. Finally she came to a conclusion. "Well, you will find out eventually, so it's better that you know now." Tsunade told her of what was in the scrolls and the proposal to Hinata from the prince and of informing Hiashi.

"_What? _he wants to marry H**inata**? Bu-b-b-but…." She tried to wrap her head around it.

Studying Shizunes reaction, and waiting for an opening, Tsunade spoke, "Shizune, this is top secret. You are not allowed to tell this to anyone, that's an order. Shikamaru and Sakura know this too."

"But m'Lady, what about Hinata? She has a right to know! You cant just expect me to keep quiet if I were to see-"

"I do. You will keep quiet. That's an order."

Stumbling back Shizune nodded, not wanting to angry the hokage further. Something still bugged her though. "How does the fire prince know of Hinata though? I don't recall her ever meeting him."

Tsunade grinned. "You'll find out soon. You're going to be here when Hiashi and I brake the news to her."

Shizune froze. Oh damn.

"_Whaaaaaaaaaat!"_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Placing her hands on her hips, Hinata smiled at the blonde boy next to her. "That's all Naruto-kun. We'll just leave if for a few minutes and the ramen will be ready to eat."

Naruto smiled in anticipation. "Oh man I can't wait! It smells so good." Wiping the drool form his mouth he helped Hinata clean up. "Thank you so much Hinata. You saved the day."

Hinata blushed, "It's nothing. I like cooking and I'm glad I can help." Moving over to the sink, Hinata washed her hands and prepared to make a side dish. "I'm going to make something extra to go with the ramen. What would you like to drink Naruto-kun?"

"I could really go for a coke right about now. I'll run off to the store real quick to get us some. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

Hinata shook her head no. "I'm good Naruto. Hurry back soon, I want you to taste it while it right off the stove."

"I wouldn't miss it for a thing."

**XxxxxxxxX**

Hiashi arrived at the hokage tower. The ANBU escorting him told him to go right on up to the hokage office, dissapered in a puff of smoke, and left the Hyuuga all alone.

Hiashi headed up to the office without a second to spare. Arriving at the office he srode right on in without even knocking.

"Good, you're here. You could have knocked though." The hokage said not even bothering to look up at him.

"I suppose you need me to write to the Fire lord."

"I already wrote to him a quick response, but I need you for this one. Have you read the letter he sent you?" Of course he read it, and she knew that. Looking the hokage in the eyes he nodded. "Well, what is your reply Lord Hiashi? Do you agree or decline."

Hiashi glared at the hokage. "You read the letter, you know what my answer is."

Tsunade stood up and looked outside the window. "He doesn't leave you much of a choice."

"No, he doesn't." Hiashi walked up next to the hokage, "Lady hokage, what is his plan? What does the fire Lord and Prince want with Hinata?"

Tsunade glanced at Hiashi then return to stare outside again. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe the Fire Lord likes the idea of having his son close to the village, marrying Hinata, heir to the strongest clan in the village will be very convenient."

"I agree with you, but what of the Fire Prince? Will he be so willingly?"

"I honestly don't know Hiashi."

The two ninja's stayed quiet, absorbed in their own thoughts. "Alright lets start this letter shall we?" Tsunade interrupted. "Have you told Hinata yet?"

"No." Hiashi sat down. "I will inform her after we write the letter."

"Well, if it's any help I will have Sakura and Shizune here for support."

Hiashi nodded in agreement. "That will be best. Let's hurry with the letter then."

And so they began to write.

**XxxxxxxX**

Naruto hurried home to Hinata. Hoping he hadn't kept her waiting long, he rushed inside. "I'm sorry I took so long. It seems like everyone wanted to buy something at the same time."

"Naruto! You're home!" With a wide smile, Hinata placed the bowls she was carrying onto the table and hurried over to Naruto. She grabbed the coke's from his hands. "You made it back just in time! I was a bit worried to tell you the truth, but you're here now. Let's eat."

For some reason, Hinata's greeting warmed Naruto to his bones, causing a bit of red to appear on his cheeks. He never came home to find it smelling nice with someone eagerly awaiting him. It felt wonderful.

"Alright then! Lets have us some ramen!" Naruto seated himself down while Hinata served him, again Naruto's bones warmed at the gesture. He wasn't used to this type of attention, it was very, what's the word for it…loving?

He shook his head, no that couldn't be it. It can't be loving, can it?

Hinata finished serving and sat across from him. "Okay Naruto, time to eat."

"Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu"

Hinata bit her lip as she saw Naruto taste the ramen. _P__lease let it be good, _she begged silently. She saw him swallow, and then he was still, she held her breath and waite. O_h no, it's terrible!_

If only Hinata tried for herself the ramen she made, she would understand why Naruto stood still. It was the best ramen he had tasted. Ever. In like his whole life. Not even the old man at Ichiraku's could make a bowl of ramen that would come close to this wonderful piece of pure bliss Hinata cooked. His taste buds were having a fiesta in his mouth.

"OISHII! Hinata, this is…**amazing!** It's the best ramen I have _ever_ tasted in my entire life! Man oh man can you _cook!_" He finished his bowl of ramen faster than usual, while hinata only had her first taste. "T-thank you Naruto-kun. I'm glad you enjoy it, but it wasn't just me, you helped too, give yourself credit too."

Naruto handed her his bowl, Hinata refilled it without hesitation. "Nope, I gotta disagree. I mostly did what you asked me to do, you were the brains behind it all. It was all you Hinata."

Handing him his bowl, Hinata blushed. "T-thank You naruto-kun."

With his mouth still full, Naruto smiled. Hinata giggled at his action.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their delicious ramen. Afterwards, Naruto helped in cleaning up while Hinata cleaned the dishes. They chatted about training, sharing mission stories (Naruto got the chills when they brought up the haunted caslte one, while Hinata cringed in embarrasment when he reminded her of when she attacked him), what they liked to eat (Hinata blushed deeply when Naruto said her cooking.) their sensei's (Hinata showed respect for Kurenai, while Naruto talked about his annoyence with Kakashi's reading and lateness) and much more. They laughed, they blushed, they shared training secrets, Hinata and Naruto had gotten closer and gotten to know each other on a newer level.

After awhile, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Naruto murmered. Opening the door, he was surprised to see an ANBU (A/N: man, these guys are everywhere.)

"The hokage request to see Lady Hinata Hyuuga immediatly." the masked ninja said in a deep voice.

From behind Naruto, Hinata listened. _T__he hokage? Why would she want to see me? _

The ANBU disappeared and Hinata prepared to leave "Thank you Naruto for having me over."

"I should be thanking you for cooking me a delicious ramen and saving my day. How can I ever make it up to you Hinata?"

"Iie, Naruto-kun. You don't have to do anything, it was nothing and I enjoyed it."

Naruto wouldn't take no for an answer. He suddenly got an idea. "I'll take you out! Anywhere you want to go, my treat. I promise."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Was Naruto asking her out? "L-like a d-date?"

"Sure, we'll call it a date." The blonde ninja grinned.

Hinata was beyond estatic. "Y-yes! I would like that Naruto!"

"All right, a date it is! How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

Naruto escorted Hinata to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date. I'll meet you in front of your house, is that okay?"

With stars in her eyes, Hinata agreed. "Oh wait, do you know where it is?"

Naruto answered yes. Hinata said her goodbyes and headed off to the hokage tower, daydreaming of tomorrows date with Naruto the whole way there.

_I'm going on a date with Naruto!_

**XxxxxxxxX**

Jumping over roofs, Sakura keept her eyes opened for a specific roof, she only hoped she remembered correctly. Luckily for her, the person she was looking for happened to be on his roof, cloud watching.

Landing softly next to the boy she waited for him to speak.

"Sakura." he greeted.

Sakura got down to business, "Shikamaru I have a plan. I need your help."

Cloud boy sighed. "Troublesome."

"Will you help me or not?" Sakura asked.

"Does it have to do with Hinata?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a 'well, duh.' look. He sighed again and she gave him an expectant stare. Giving in, like she knew he would, Shikamaru agreed to help.

Smiling widely, Sakura wasted no time. "Okay, here's what I have, but were going to need help."

"What a drag."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Yahiko ran down the halls, startling countless maids and butlers, towards his master's dojo.

"Your majesty, your majesty!" the young assistant shouted, barging in breathing heavily.

The fire prince, not fazed by his assistants grand entrance, attacked and defeated the training opponent before him. Handing his sword to one of his men in waiting, the fire prince took off his mask revealing his handsome face, making the lady's in waiting swoon. "Yahiko, why are you shouting?"

"I have wonderful news sire! We received a letter from the hokage about your proposal!" Upon hearing the words proposal, the lady's in waiting started to cry. The fire prince, on the other hand, was content. "Finally we receive word, let me see the scroll Yahiko."

"Of c-course sire!" Awkwardly retrieving the scroll, he preceeded to read it out loud but was interrupted by the prince. "No Yahiko, I shall read myself in my bed chamber."

"Y-yes sire." Handing him the scroll, he followed the prince to his chambers and waited for the prince to finish reading the scroll. "Is it good news, sire?" Yahiko asked the prince folded the scroll. The prince smirked. "Yes Yahiko, it's excellent news. The Hyuuga lord has been informed of my proposal to his daughter, the young Lady Hinata."

"Sire, if you don't mind my asking, why do you want to marry the Hyuuga girl?"

The prince glared at the young boy. "I do mind you asking, but I will tell you anyways. It's all part of my plan Yahiko. My fool-proof plan."

* * *

AN::Dun duunn duuuuunnnnnnnnnn. Oh gosh I am tired. I still have more writing to do though, well I hoped you like this chapter, 15 pages on MWP. My longest chapter. Please review and the next Chp. should be up in about 2-3 weeks. I'm going to try to keep them long like this one.

*Oishii = delicious.

**Review o kudasai. **


	6. The News

**Rice Pudding**

Chapter 6

The News.

* * *

"Is that really your plan Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. "Yes it is, and don't look at me like that! It will work, just wait and see." replied Sakura.

"It just sounds so….dumb. I don't think it will work."

Sakura sighed. _Men. _"It's a fool proof plan. It will work." and before shikamaru could open his mouth to oppose, she said, "look, Hinata is a girl right?" Shikamaru nodded a yes. "then it will work."

"But what about-" Shikamaru started. "It will work!" Sakura hissed. Shikamaru shut his mouth.

The medic smiled. "Good, now to get the others into this plan of ours."

'_I still think it's a stupid plan. No way will they ever fall for it.' _thought Shikamaru.

XxXxXxX

"What's the best way to describe this feeling? How does the saying go? I'm on cloud nine?" Hinata was walking, more like floating her way over to the Hokages. She had just spent her day with Naruto and tomorrow they are going on a **date**!

Hinata couldn't hold it any longer, with a strong leap she jumped to one of the highest branches of a nearby tree and just let it out,

She did a little dance.

A shake of the hips, raise the arms, pump your fists, a twist and finally a jump to the ground.

Still smiling and floating, she reached the hokage's tower. Still on her little love high, she wondered what the hokage needed. It was probably a mission. Hopefully it was an easy one so she could be back in time for her date. "Oh no, what if it's a long trip mission? I might miss my date with Naruto and there's no way I could ask him out again. Oh please kami, let it be a simple one. A lost cat or something. Please."

Reaching the Hokages door, she knocked.

"Who is it?" she heard the hokage say.

"L-lady Hokage, Its Hyuuga Hinata."

"Come in Hinata."

When she opened the door hinata was surprised to see her father there with the hokage. "F-father?"

He father didn't say anything, instead Tsunade spoke. "You may be wondering why your father is here, and why we called you. Its sort of complicated." Tsunade looked at hinatas father "do you want to tell her or should I?"

Hinata looked to her father. He walked over to her and handed her a scroll. "Read it" he said. Hinata did as she was told.

Opening the scroll, she read;

_**From the desk of the Prince - **_

_To Lord Hyuuga. _

_I, prince of the Fire Nation, have a proposal for you. As you may know (or not, I don't know) I am to turn 19 years of age in a couple of months. I am heir to the fire nation but before I can take control I must marry before my birthday-something to do with a law-all I know is that I must marry. I thought long and hard of who would be worthy to be my bride, who is the worthy one to stand by my side and be called Queen of the Fire nation, who is strong enough to be the mother of my children and future heir, and help protect our country? Only one answer came to mind. A kunoichi. Who better than one who already protects the country. I am glad to inform you that I have chosen your daughter, Hyuuga Hinata to be my Queen. I am sure that the Princess of Konoha will be the perfect match. As heir to the Hyuuga's, Hinata knows well how to handle difficult situations and as a protector of the country and being from the leaf village she is the only match. My father, the king, has agreed to and approved of my choice. We will be waiting your response. I already sent a letter to the Hokage informing her. I do hope you will be honored, for if Hinata was to marry me the "bad blood" I guess you can say, between my father and your village will be resolved peacefully. Our marriage will unite us and make our country stronger. I do hope you say yes sir Hyuuga. _

_Prince of the Fire Nation. _

By the end of the letter Hinata was shaking so hard Tsunade was becoming worried. "Hinata, you should sit down."

Lord Hyuuga saw Hinata's skin pale. It was now a sickly white, and reminded him of death. He saw her open her mouth and the only way he could describe the noise that came out of his daughter was absolute, horrible pain and anguish, before he saw her body crumble to the floor.

"HINATA!"

XxXxXxXx

"Look! There's Kiba and Shino. He-" as Sakura was ready to call them over Shikamaru placed his hand over her mouth. "mmm?"

"We cant tell them about Hinata's engagement. They will only tell her" he said, letting go of Sakura.

"Hinata isn't engaged yet, and you're right." sighed Sakura.

"SAKURA! SHIKAMARU!"

Both teens turned to the voice calling out their name, seeing it was Shizune, Sakura hurried to meet her. "What's wrong Shizune?"

"It's Hinata. She read the prince's letter and she fainted! She looks dead, Lady Tsunade needs you right away, please hurry!"

Shikamaru met up with them in time to hear the news. "Should I tell her teammates? We just saw them a few minutes ago."

Shizune shook her head, "We better not. Lady Tsunade will tell us if she wants us to."

"Right. Let's go Shizune." Sakura started following Shizune when she paused and looked at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru could you-"

"Yes, I'll set up that plan of yours."

"Thank you." Sakura ran after Shizune.

"I still think its dumb." Shikamaru said looking at Sakura and Shizune. As he was turning to leave he heard,

"Trust me Shikamaru!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Is Hinata going to be okay?" asked Lord Hyuuga. He almost sounded worried. "yes she's going to be fine Lord Hyuga. She is just in shock, which is understandable." replied Tsunade. "You can take her home now. Sakura will go with you and keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry Lord Hyuga, Hinata will be fine. I promise." Sakura said.

Lord Hyuga nodded.

"I'll call someone to carry her home for you Hiashi." Tsunade said.

"No. I'll take her myself." Hiashi then went to his daughter and lifted her into his arms.

Tsunade hid a smile. "I'll have Sakura meet you at your house, I just need to give her a medicine that will help Hinata."

Hiashi left her office with Hinata in his arms.

Tsunade sighed, "Well that could have gone better."

"No duh." muttered Sakura.

Tsunade turned to her, "just give her something for her head, shes going to need it when she wakes up."

"Lady Tsunade, what's going to happen?"

Tsunade turned to her apprentice, "I don't know."

XxXxXxXxX

Kaoru sure was shocked when she opened the door to see Lord Hyuga carrying a pale Hinata in his arms. "HINATA?" the only thing that kept Kaoru from grabbing the girl and carrying her herself was the fact that she didn't see blood on the young heiress and that her father was carrying her, which he hadn't done in a couple years. It was cute.

"She's fine Kaoru. Please set up her bed and an extra seat in her room."

"Will do my lord." Kaoru hurried to Hinata's room and had everything set in record speed.

On his way to Hinatas room, Hiashi ran into his nephew. "HINATA? Lord Hiashi what happened?" screamed a frantic Neji.

"She's fine Neji. She just fainted from the news."

"Are you sure? She looks too pale. She's never been this pale." Neji worriedly looked at his cousin. She looked…..dead.

"Lady Tsunade said it was nothing to worry about. Sakura will be here any minute to keep an eye on Hinata." Hiashi reassured him.

Neji let out a breath of relieve. "Good."

Hiashi arrived at his daughters room where a nervous Kaoru was fluffing a pillow. "Please head to the entrance to let Sakura in Neji. Escort her here immeadetly."

"Yes Lord Hiashi." Neji bowed and left.

"What happened to her Lord Hiashi?" Kaoru asked as Hiashi set Hinata down on her bed. He then covered her with her blankets and tucked her in. Seeing this, Kaoru smiled widely, and stopped when Hiashi turned to face her. "She fainted when she heard the news."

"News? What news?" a confused Kaoru asked.

"The fire prince wants to marry Hinata."

"HE WANTS TO WHAT?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Is Hinata really going to be alright? I've never seen her so pale"

Sakura smiled at Neji, she found it cute that he was worried. _'How funny how much he's changed' _"Don't worry about a thing, she's perfectly fine, at least for now."

Neji clenched his fists. Sakura decided to tell Neji about her plan, "Neji I-"

"HE WANTS TO WHAT?"

Neji and Sakura hurried to Hinatas room. They found Kaoru glaring at Hiashi.

"No way in hell! I'm sorry Lord Hiashi but I will kick all of your asses AND the prince's ass if you go through with this."

"Kaoru." Hiashi said sternly. Kaoru bit her lip, but kept on glaring at Hiashi.

"Um, excuse me." Sakura said, interrupting the glare session.

Hiashi sighed. "We,ll talk later Kaoru, for now im going to my study. Please alert me when Hianata wakes up."

As he passed by Sakura he said. "if you need anything Kaoru will get it for you."

Sakura nodded. Hiashi left leaving the three in silence.

Kaoru turned her glare to the kids, "Alright one of you is going to tell me what the hell is going on. Now."

Sakura smiled at the old woman, "I'm sure Neji will be glad to tell you, but please in another room, Hinata really needs to rest."

Neji glared at Sakura and whispered so only she could hear, "that's a dirty trick."

"You've known her longer, I'm sure she'd rather hear it from you" Sakura whispered back.

"Fine. If you need anything young girl just call me." Kaoru walked to Neji, "You. Me. Talk Now."

Sakura waved them a goodbye and went to check on Hinata.

"You really do look pale Hinata." she placed a wet rag on Hinata's forehead, "just rest for now. It wont get any easier, but maybe my plan will work. Just get your rest."

* * *

AN: I know I know, it's short. I'm sorry for taking **SO DAMN LONG**. School took over and then I forgot where the story was going but I remembered a couple days ago. Hopefully the next chapter will be long and since I'm on break it wont take me months to do. YAY BREAK. Don't worry my friends, I will finish this story! I just don't know when.

**Review por favor.**


	7. Nightmare's, Dresses, and Date's, Oh my!

Disclamer; I, Alien She, do not own **Naruto**.

* * *

**Rice Pudding**

_Arroz Con Leche_

Chapter: Seven-Siete-Nana

* * *

_**Grrrrroowwll!**_

Naruto placed his hands on his grumbling stomach. "Oh man, I guess I still want more food." Looking around his kitchen, the blonde teen couldn't find anything good to eat. Deciding to take a break from his search Naruto looked up at the clock. It's been three hours since Hinata left. He could sure go for some of her homemade ramen right now. Naruto's face lit up, remembering what Hinata had told him right before she left.

_Naruto opened the door for Hinata. "Thank you again Hinata." _

"_No need to thank me Naruto-kun." Hinata stepped outside, "I also left you some leftover ramen in your fridge in case you get hungry again. Its in the blue container."_

Rushing to his fridge, Naruto quickly located the blue container. He placed it in his microwave and soon he could smell the sweet aroma of homemade ramen. With drool coming out of his mouth, Naruto thanked Hinata once again in his head.

XxXxXxX

"Oh that's a wonderful plan!" exclaimed Ino, with a starry look in her eyes. "I gotta admit, Forehead sure is smart."

Shikamaru's face went blank. '_she thinks it's good? What is it with girls?' _shaking his head clear, Shikamaru turned his eyes to his best friend. "what do you think Choji?"

With chips in his mouth, Choji shrugged. Swallowing, he said, "Well Ino is into it and she knows about these things, so I guess it might work."

"I still think it wont work."

Ino, coming out of her daydream, glared at her lazy teammate. "Shikamaru you may be the smartest out of all of us, but trust me, Forehead's plan will work."

"whatever you say Ino. Well I told you your job in the plan, so make sure you do it."

Choji gave him a thumbs up, "Will do!"

Ino gave Shikamaru a wink, "I'll handle my part with ease."

Shikamaru gave his friends a wave goodbye. "Until later then. See ya."

Leaving his teammates, the lazy ninja looked up to the couds. '_I guess that went well, it's better that I didn't tell them about Hinata's engagement. Ino would have chewed me alive. Just thinking about it gives me the chills.' _Clearing his head of Ino's angry image, Shikamaru headed toward the Hokage's.

XxXxXxX

She couldn't reach him.

"_Please! Please come back!"_

No matter how fast Hinata willed her legs to run, he kept getting farther and farther. Her breathing was coming in short, she didn't know how long she could keep going before she passes out.

"_Come back! I need you. I have to…..I have to catch up…"_

Then he was gone, and she was all alone in the dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kaoru hated the whole thing. Hinata was not a _thing_ to be given off, especially if it was into marriage. The heiress was too young for marriage, she was too young to take on the burdens of being a Queen, heck just the burden of being the Hyuuga heir was too much. Hinata hasn't even had her first boyfriend! How can Lord Hiashi even think about agreeing with the prince! Kaoru dipped a towel into a bowl of water, then placed the towel on Hinata's forehead. She had come in an hour earlier, giving Sakura a chance to eat and rest before coming back in to take care of Hinata.

"Please….."

Kaoru quickly turned her attention to the sleeping girl. "Lady Hinata?" looking at her closely, it looked as if she was in pain.

"come….back.."

"Lady Hinata, don't worry I'm here. It's just a nightmare, no one is leaving you." Kaoru was about to get up and call for Sakura, only to see that Hinata's face had gotten calmer. The old lady sighed in relief. "One way or another, I will do my best to help you Lady Hinata."

XxXxXxXxX

How long has she been here? It's too dark, she cant tell if its been days or hours? It could have just been minutes.

She's weak. She couldn't catch up to him.

"Come back." Hinata whispered into the darkness. How many times has she called to him? Ten times? A hundred?

"**There you are.**"

Hinata's eyes widened. He heard her, he came back for her!

"Naru-" she gasped. Facing the stranger, she saw right away that it wasn't who she was waiting for, almost as if instict was warning her. "W-who are y-you?"

"**I'm hurt. You don't recognize me, darling?"**

She took a step back, "G-get away. I don't know you."

"**Now you really are trying to hurt me. Don't worry love, just come into my arms and all will be well. **_**Trust me.**_**"**

She felt something grab onto her arm, something so hot it burned her flesh and spread through her entire body, she let out a piercing scream.

XxXxXxXxXx

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream knocked Sakura right out of her chair, waking her up. Panicking, the medic ninja was at Hinata's side examining her with her eyes while at the same time trying to wake her up. "Hinata! Hinata! Come one! Wake up!"

Satisfied with seeing that there was nothing physically wrong with her friend, Sakura shook Hinata to see if it would wake her up. "HINATA WAKE UP!"

Finally, Hinata opened her eyes. Looking around wildly, she recognized her room and made eye contact with Sakura's green eyes, seeing the calmness in them, Hinata was able to calm down herself.

A sigh of relief escaped from Sakura, "It must have been some nightmare."

Hinata could only nod. Finally she found her voice, "Sakura-chan, what….happened?"

'O_h kami. I have to tell her.' _Right when Sakura was going to answer, when Hinata spoke.

Seeing the expression on her face, Hinata knew her answer."It's all true, isn't it? The prince really asked for my hand. He wants to marry me and I don't have a choice." As much as Hinata wanted to cry, tears wouldn't fall, almost as if her insides were frozen. She raised her hand to her chest by where her heart was to see if it was still working, she swore it stopped beating.

Sakura noticed "does something hurt Hinata?"

"It feels as if my heart froze."

"Look Hinata, I'm sorry about everything, but you cant say you don't have a choice, you always have a choice and I swear I'm going to help you find a way to get out of the marriage."

"T-thank you." Hinata hugged Sakura, "Thank you for being a friend."

"Lady Hinata! You're finally awake."

Hinata turned to greet the old cook, "Hello Kaoru, Im sorry if I worried you."

Kaoru frowned, "It's not your fault, I swear if I was but 5 years younger I would have cooked that prince alive, your father and the hokage too!"

Sakura laughed at the old woman's comment. Hinata only blushed.

"Well enough about my evil plans, how about some breakfast?"

"WHAT?" Hinata screamed.

"You don't want breakfast?" asked Kaoru, "I know my cooking isn't what it used to be, but it's not **that** bad."

Hinata hurriedly jumped off the bed and started walking in circles. "H-how long have I been asleep?"

"The whole night" answered Sakura, "Hinata, whats the matter?"

Hinata was freaking out. Today she has her very first date with Naruto, but should she go? How will she be able to spend the day with him when there is no possible future for the both of them? She felt her legs go weak and started to fall to the floor, luckily Sakura grabbed her. "Hinata, whats wrong?"

"I have a date with Naruto-kun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was not happy. He couldn't remember where he left his last good pair of clean underwear. He frowned at the mess he made while in his search, now he had to clean again. Usually the blonde wouldn't care but since he might invite Hinata again he didn't want to risk the embarrasment, again.

After an hour of cleaning up, and still he still didn't find his underwear, he decided to take a shower. Reaching out to for a towel, getting ready to dry himself Naruto saw that instead of the towel he grabbed something else.

"There you are underwear!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're going."

"But-"

"She's right."

"How can I-"

"No excuses."

"You. Are. Going."

"And that's final." both Kaoru and Sakura said, arms crossed and determination in their eyes.

"I don't have a choice do I." a defeated Hinata said. They both shook their head "no".

"Ok hinata, what time is your date with Naruto?" Sakura asked, offering her hand to help Hinata, who was still on the floor, get up.

Hinata accepted her help, "Around noon."

"That's great. Enough time to get you all dolled up."

"I've taken enough of your time Sakura"

"Don't worry about it, Lady Tsunade asked me to stay with you to help you out and I am. The hokage's orders." The pink haired girl winked at her friend. "I'm gonna make sure Naruto faints when he see's you."

Hinata blushed and smiled at her friend.

"Well while you young girls get all dolled up, I'm going to make you some breakfast." Kaoru left the room smiling. _'I cant wait for her reaction.'_

Sakura threw her fist in the air, "All right then hinata, lets get beautiful!"

"Hai"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The sun made her hair look even more radiant, it made her look like an angel. _

"D_o I have something on me?" the young woman asked, wondering why her husband kept looking at her, she must have a leaf on her hair. Brushing her finders on her hair to get rid of any unwanted leaves, she hummed an old lullaby. She saw as her husband walked up to her and placed his hands on her stomach. In just 2 months they were going to have their first child. _

"O_ur child just kicked me." he said, a smile on his face. _

"S_he probably wants to impress you with her strenght." _

_Her husband raised an eyebrow, "she?"_

"_uh-huh. I know it's a girl." the young woman then frowned, "you don't mind if it's a girl do you?" _

_Her husband looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. "I don't care, all that matters is that it's our child. She's ours."_

_The young woman cupped his face with her hands, "I Love You, Hiashi." _

Hiashi knew he was awake, still he refused to open his eyes. If he kept them closed he might dream of her again. Realizing he wasn't going back to sleep he got out of bed and prepaired for training.

On his way to the trainig field he thought of passing by Hinata's room, but decided that if they had not come to get him then she must still be sleeping. Then he saw Kaoru walking his way.

"Lord Hiashi I have great news, Hinata woke up."

Hiashi's eyes widened, "Is she well?"

"Don't worry my lord, she's fine, a bit tired as you can imagine but physically she is fine."

"Thank you for telling me." _'physically she's fine, but how is she emotionally?' "_I will be in the training area if you need me Kaoru."

"Would you like me to bring you breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

"No."

Kaoru bowed as Hiashi left once he was out of sight, Kaoru stuck out her tounge at him. "Hyuuga's." she muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yahiko couldn't believe his luck, or lack of it. Right after they received the Hokage's letter the prince had gone off to "celebrate" as he called it, which Yahiko just knew he was going to have to clean up after his "celebration". To top it off he had to pack the prince's clothes for the trip to the leaf village. That was the only good thing about this whole thing, he was finally going to see the Hidden Leaf Village.

His whole life he's been stuck in the palace as a servant to the royal family, not that he minded or anything, he knew he was lucky to serve the prince, but he's never been to the hidden village before. Sure they went to different countries for business but for safety reasons they couldn't do much exploring. The leaf village was different though, there they would be free to explore, since mostly 90% of the people living there are shinobi serving the fire country, how could anyone attack the prince there?

"Come on you stupid thing ZIP!" Yahiko cursed. _'there are hundreds of guards and yet here I am, all alone, with only a few hours before we leave for the village. Oh yes I LOVE being a servant.' _

Not being able to put up with it anymore, the young servant kicked the bag out of anger, resulting in it knocking into a table which had an expensive vase on it, and well you can just imagine what happened next.

Yahiko had a mini heart attack. _'oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap.' _He worked quickly to get rid of any evidence of the vase.

'_Please kami don't let anyone notice.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"First we have to figure out what you are going to wear, now let's see what you have." Sakura opened the doors to Hinata's closet, sort of expecting a lot of sweaters. What she saw instead surprised her. "Gosh Hinata, you have REALLY cute clothes, how come you never wear these?"

A puzzled Hinata joined Sakura at her closet. She kind of expected to hear Sakura sigh at the sights of her sweaters. She gasped when she saw what was inside her closet. "wha-what?" Instead of her usual baggy clothing, there was a lot of dresses and skirts and _tight, fitting, shapely _type of clothing. "I've never seen these clothes."

Sakura grabbed a dress out of the closet. "Try this one on Hinata, I have a feeling this will look great on you."

Hinata eyed the dress. It was a pretty dress, simple but it had a certain charm. She took the dress and went into her restroom to change.

"So where do you think you got all this clothes from?" she heard Sakura yell.

"I don't know," she yelled back.

"I have a feeling it was Kaoru." she heard Sakura say.

That was probably the truth, Kaoru would do something like this. If so, where did she get all these clothes from and where would she stash her comfy sweaters at?

Hinata opened the door to show Sakura the dress, she hoped it looked well on her.

Sakura heard the bathroom door open, she turned to look at Hinata and was shocked, in a good way though. "WOW Hinata, you look amazing! It fits you perfectly."

The dark haired girl went over to her mirror to look. She had to admit, she did look good. The dress was dark blue, and reached her mid-thigh. It hugged her perfectly in her chest and waist, but the hips down it was looser, still it showed off her shape. It was a simple dress, no fancy design to it, but she liked it better that way.

"It totally show's off your sexy curves. Naruto will not be albe to keep his eyes off you, heck even I cant stop staring." Sakura joked and smiled when she saw Hinata blush. "Is that the dress?"

Twirling, Hinata felt incredible in this dress, one last look in the mirror she made her decision. "Hai."

Sakura patted the empty chair next to her, "Now time for hair and make up."

XxXxXxXxX

"I_f I was a flower growing wild and free all I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee and if I was a tree growing tall and green all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves." _

Kaoru chopped the carrots for the salad, singing her favorite song.

"I havent heard you sing that song in awhile Kaoru." said Hanabi, entering the kitchen.

Kaoru smiled at Hanabi. "would you like me to teach it to you?"

Hanabi excitedly nodded her head.

"All right let me just finish this salad, your father and Neji will be getting hungry soon."

Hanabi helped her set up the table, "and Hinata? Will she be eating?"

"She sure will, she's with Sakura for the moment but I have a feeling they'll be here soon. It's almost noon."

Hanabi stared at the silly smile Kaoru had on her, sometimes Hanabi wondered if old cook's age was finally getting to her. A few miutes later Hiashi and Neji arrived at the kitchen, hungry after their training.

"Is Hinata coming, Kaoru?" asked Neji.

"Come on Hinata, don't worry you look great!" they heard Sakura. The three Hyuuga's and Kaoru turned to the direction her voice came from.

"I don't know Sakura, don't you think it's too much?"

"No, No, No. Just trust me, ok?"

The four heard Hinata sigh in defeat. "Fine."

Kaoru tried her best to hold back her smile. She knew the surprise that was coming, it's all part of her brilliant plan.

"Let's go eat, I can smell Kaoru's cooking from here and I am starving." Sakura said entering the kitchen with Hinata right behind her.

When the other four saw her, their eyes widened. Seeing their reaction, Hinata blushed. "H-h-hello."

"Oh Lady Hinata, you look beautiful." Kaoru went over and hugged her. "are you wearing lipstick?"

"And mascara" Sakura added. "She didn't need much makeup, but it took her a while to master the art of putting on mascara. I swear hinata, you can dodge kunai's and shiruken's but you cant put on mascara."

"It feels weird." Hinata defended herself.

"You look nice Hinata." Hanabi said, "who's dress is that?"

"You're mothers." Hiashi answered.

"Mother's?" Hinata and Hanabi both said looking at their father. Neji, Kaoru and Sakura stayed quiet.

"That was the dress she wore when I first saw her and fell in love with her." Hiashi whispered. "it was her favorite."

Hinata touched her dress. _'Mother's dress. My mother wore this and it was her favorite.'_

Hanabi went over to Hinata and also touched their mother's dress.

"You look great in it Hinata." Neji said. "Thank you, Neji." Hinata replied.

Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter, she looked beautiful in her mother's dress. "You look just like her."

Hinata heard what her father said, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"He's right" Kaoru said, "you look so much like her."

"Why are you wearing the dress for Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

That caught Hinata off guard. "W-well y-you s-see, I…I…"

"Hinata has a date." Kaoru answered for her. "with that blonde boy."

"NARUTO!" Neji and Hanabi yelled.

Seeing Hinata's blush getting deeper, Sakura decided to answer for her. "Yes with Naruto. He should be here any minute."

"WHAT?"

XxXxX

He had on his clear underwear, and also took a bath, and his place was clean. Still, Naruto felt nervous. _'it's just Hinata, why am I nervous. Sure she is a great person and since I've got to know her better I like her more but that shouldn't make me nervous, should it?' _

Deep in his toughts, Naruto didn't see the tree in front of him until it was too late. Rubbing his head, Naruto heard laughter above him.

"Next time watch where you're going, stupid." Kiba laughed. He hopped down from the tree to join Naruto, Akamaru landed beside him.

"Shut up dog boy." Naruto yelled.

"Touchy." Kiba then looked down to see Akamaru sniffing Naruto. "What's wrong boy?"

"H-hey, why is he sniffing me?" Naruto asked.

Kiba sniffed Naruto too, wondering what caught Akamaru's attention. "Hey stupid, why do you smell nice?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "It's called a shower. Normal people take one every day."

"Stupid! That's not what I meant, this time it seems you actually took your time. Your scent is fresher."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Forget it. So where are you heading too?"

"To Hinata's." Naruto answered.

"W-what? Why?" Kiba sputtered out.

"We have a date today." Naruto looked up at the sun, "Sorry Kiba, I promised her that I'd be there at noon. See ya."

Kiba was too shocked to say anything, he just stood there watching Naruto head to Hinata's. "Did you hear that boy? We have to tell everyone."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata was still in the kitichen with everyone else when a maid came in. "Lady Hinata, Naruto is here."

"Good. He's on time." Sakura said.

"Wise choice." Neji mumbled.

Sakura and Neji headed off to meet Naruto. Kaoru made up an excuse and headed off somewhere else, leaving only Hanabi, Hinata and Hiashi.

"Y-you don't mind, do you father?" Hinata asked. She was afraid her father wouldn't let her go since the whole Fire Prince issue. She was still unsure if she should go, but she needed to see Naruto now more than ever. She needed him to make her happy.

Hiashi saw this. He saw the need in his daughter's eyes for the Uzumaki boy. How could he refuse his daughter? Naruto might be the only one to make her forget for awhile.

"You can go, but I would like to meet him first if you don't mind."

"No father, of course not." Hinata smiled up at him. In that moment, Hiashi saw his late wife. They both had the same bright smile, and if Naruto was the one who could bring out that smile in Hinata, then Hiashi knew that from this point on, the future was going to be full of challenges for the both of them. He just hoped they were both strong enough to endure it to the very end.

* * *

AN: Alien She here. Sorry about the wait my friends, that is why I made this chapter 15 pages long. That is how much I love you. Next chapter will be their first date (Yay!) and I'll try to bring back the prince. I still haven't come up with a name for the prince. Any suggestions? Hopefully by the next chapter he will arrive in Konoha.

I seriously don't want to make this story 20 chapters long, but I'm not going to rush it 'cause then it's just crap.

Please show me your love by reviewing. Also if you catch any mistakes can you please tell me, I sometimes miss some.

I hope everyone had a great New Year's and I wish you all a wonderful, amazing, wishes coming true 2011. Enjoy it because the world ends in 2012.

Just kidding.


	8. Pervert Naruto and the same Hinata

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

Rice Pudding

_Arroz Con Leche_

Chapter; Eight-Ocho-Hachi

* * *

Naruto's palms are sweaty. He rubbed his hands on the side of his pants as he waited for Hinata to come out. Hearing footsteps, Naruto looked up ready to greet Hinata, "Hey Hina- Sakura?"

"Hey Naruto" Sakura greeted him with a smile. Naruto, puzzled at seeing her here, asked "why are you here?"

Neji appeared behind Sakura and answered him. "She came to help Hinata with-"

"-her outfit, of course." Sakura interrupted. "It's a girl thing."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, his carefree smile appearing on his face, "I guess. Is Hinata ready?"

"Almost." Sakura smiled. She saw Neji giving her a look,_ 'Why did you interrupt me?'_ it said. Sakura glared back. _'I don't want to tell him, and I'm sure Hinata doesn't either.' _ Neji understood.

Deciding to change the subject, Neji directed his attention to Naruto. He wasn't too happy about Hinata and Naruto going on this _date,_ his eyes got cold just thinking about it. He had to make sure the knucklehead ninja wouldn't try to take advantage of his cousin. He doubt it, but still, it would be fun to see the boy squirm. "Naruto" he said, "where do you plan on taking Hinata?"

"Hmmm." Naruto placed his hand under his chin in a thinking position, "that is a great question. I don't know."

Sakura raised her first ready to punch him, "Idiot! How can you not know! What kind of date are you?"

"S-Sakura." Naruto stepped back in fear, "Well w-where do you think I should t-take her?"

Lowering her hands on her hips, Sakura thought about it. "Why not try that new yogurt place they opened? I hear its pretty good."

"Do they have ramen?" the blonde asked.

"No, Naruto they do not!"

"Ramen flavored yogurt?"

This time he got hit in the head. "OW! I'm guessing that's a no."

"You guessed right." Sakura crossed her arms and looked at the Hyuuga boy. "Neji, do you know any places?"

Neji shook his head no. "Oh well, I'll figure something out." Naruto said.

"Naruto," Neji started with a serious tone, "What do you plan to do with my cousin?"

Sakura sweat dropped. _'Is Neji seriously asking what I think he's asking?' _

"What do you mean Neji?" said Naruto, "I just said I'll figure something out."

Neji looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "What do you have in mind to do with my cousin?"

Naruto still did not understand.

"Do you plan on doing things that aren't wise for you to do?" the Hyuuga asked.

Sakura blushed. "Neji!" she hissed, "Do you really thing he'll-"

Neji cut her off, "I need to know what his intentions are. Both of his teachers are perverts and I wouldn't be surprised if it rubbed off on him. Who knows what Master Jiraya or Kakashi-sensei taught him." he explained glaring at the student of the perverts.

* * *

"A-A-ACHOO!"

The old clerk looked up at his favorite customer and offered him a tissue. "Bless you." he smiled at the man. "That was quite a sneeze, maybe someone is talking about you?"

The customers smiled, though you could only see his eye because of his mask. "You think? I hope it's something good."

"I'm sure they are saying what a great ninja you are, Kakashi." the old man said. Kakashi smiled, "You're probably right" he said as he went back to reading his favorite book.

* * *

"H-hey now.." Naruto said, "I'm not like them."

"I guess that makes sense." Sakura sighed, feeling sorry for Naruto, but agreeing with Neji.

"Sakura!" Naruto protested.

"Still," she continued, ignoring Naruto. "I don't think Naruto would do that."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh no? What about his so called 'Sexy Jutsu'?"

He got her there. Sakura frowned, "Fine. Ask away, protective cousin."

"H-hey I haven't done that Jutsu in a while!" Naruto said, stepping away from Neji's terrifying glare. Neji smirked, sending shivers down the blonde's spine, as he stepped towards Naruto, "Well you better not be thinking about doing anything _unwise_ with her. She is the Hyuuga heir and if you so much as make her cry; I. Will. Hunt. You. Down."

"Y-y-yes N-n-neji." Naruto whispered, fearing for his life.

"H-hello Naruto." Hinata said, arriving in time to save Naruto. Seeing the hyper ninja pale, Hinata got worried. "I-is something wrong?"

A glare from Neji jolted a response from Naruto. "Nope! I'm A-OK!" he gave her a thumbs up. Unfortunately, his knees were shaking.

"Are you sure you want to go? If you don't feel well it's fine." Hianata said, though she hoped he would still want to go on their date.

Naruto straighten himself out, "I'm fine Hinata, honest." he smiled at her and noticed her outfit. "Hey! Is that a new dress?"

Sakura silently cheered, _'Yes! He noticed. Good job, Naruto.' _

Neji smiled in approval at Naruto's observation.

Hinata blushed, "Y-yes. It was my mother's favorite."

"It looks great on you. You should wear it more often."

"T-thank Y-you Naruto. I'm glad you like it." Hinata smiled brightly. _'he said I look great, I look great!' _

Inner Sakura was cheering, _'CHA! I rule at makeover's!'_

"Hello Uzumaki."

Naruto, startled, looked behind Hinata to see an older looking man, who sort of resembled Neji, only older. He had both of Hinata and Neji's eyes and long hair. He had to be a Hyuga, but who? "Uh..Hello."

Hinata looked back at her father and gave him a smile, she turned back to Naruto and introduced him, "Naruto, this is my father, Hyuga Hiashi. Father, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked at Hiashi, he could see a bit of Hinata here and there. "Hello Lord Hyuga." Naruto bowed.

Hiashi nodded at the young boy, "Uzumaki."

"Call me Naruto, sir." the blonde ninja smiled.

"Naruto. I hope you and Hinata have a good time."

"I'm sure we will Lord Hyuga." Naruto held out his arm to Hinata, "Ready Hinata?"

"H-hai." Hinata put her arm around Naruto's. "See ya, Father, Neji." she waved at them. "Sakura, thank you for your help today." she smiled at the medic.

Sakura gave her a wink, "No problem Hinata. Have fun. Naruto treat her well, or else!"

"H-hai Sakura." Naruto promised. He looked at Neji and saw the he was giving him a cold stare. "Bye! Neji."

Naruto and Hinata, mostly Naruto, hurried out of there and soon they weren't visible anymore.

"Well then, I'm off to Lady Tsunade's." Sakura announced, "I just need to get some of my stuff from Hinata's room" and went back inside the Hyuga's house.

"Neji, why was Uzumaki terrified of you?" Hiashi asked his nephew.

Neji blushed, though it could barely be seen, at being caught, "I sort of threatened him."

"About?" Hiashi asked.

"Not to do anything _unwise _with Hinata."

Hiashi was quiet. Neji could hear his heart pounding in his ears. _'did I say something wrong?' _he thought.

Hiashi finally replied, "Good." and gave his nephew a smirk.

Neji sighed in relief.

000

00

0

"S-so Naruto, where do you feel like going?" Hinata asked once they arrived at the hot spot of the village. It was the located near the center of the village and already there was quite a crowd. Mostly teens hanging out at the many shops, restuarants, and clubs. Hinata wondered how many other people were here having dates like herself. Just thinking about it still gives her the butterflies.

"Where ever you want to go Hinata." Naruto said, saving himself from embarrasment since he didn't have a place planned out.

"Well anything is fine with me." Hinata smiled. "What do you usually do on your day off?"

Naruto thought for awhile, "Let's see, I go train, then Ichiraku's, sometimes I go to the Hokage Mountain and rest-"

"I've never been there." Hinata said absentmindedly.

"You serious? Like never?" asked a surprised Naruto

Hinata got embarrased, "N-no. I've never seemed to have a reason."

Naruto gave her a grin, "Eell now you do, Let's go Hinata." He grabbed her hand and led her through all too familiar road to the Mountain.

000

00

0

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, She should have come here sooner, the sight was amazing. No wonder Naruto was always up here, even if he was only doing pranks.

"It's amazing Naruto. The village looks so beautiful."

Naruto was also looking out at the magnificent view. "Yeah, it sure is Hinata. One day I'll be in charge of this whole village and I swear I'll protect it with all my heart."

Hinata turned her gaze to her companion and smiled, "I know you will Naruto. I have a feeling you will be the best hokage this village will ever have."

Naruto was taken by surprise, no one ever told him that in those words. At first when he would tell one his dream they would laugh at him and say that he would never accomplish his goal, not in a million years. Now though, he noticed people accepted his dream, but they not once did he have someone come out and say that they truly believe in him It was a new feeling, something that warmed his heart inside out.

Naruto blushed and Hinata's eyes widened at his reaction, she had never seen the boy blush, well not around her anyways.

"Thank You Hinata." Naruto said, "You are the first to ever say those words to me."

Hinata quickly turned her gaze to the village. She knew her face was beyond red, she was having trouble catching her breath. 'O_h heaven, he looks incredible._' The intensity his eyes had when he thanked her, they were so deep and so, _so_ blue. Hinata squeezed her eyes, hoping to get control of her body, refusing to faint.

"Uh, Hinata?" Naruto said, grabbing her by the shoulders. The young girl was breathing hard and looked as if she was going to fall any second. "Hinata, you okay? Is something wrong?" Turning her over to face him, he saw her red face and panicked "Hinata? H-hey! Is something wrong?"

Not wanting to worry him any more, Hinata gathered her strenght to open her eyes. When she did her breathing stopped, he was **so** close, all she saw was blue; beatiful, intense, breath taking blue. She could see the emotions running through his eyes; worry, panic, confusion.

"Hinata?" he whispered her name, and she felt his breath on her lips.

That did it. The last thing Hinata saw before fainting was the panic in Naruto's eyes. She never intended to cause him pain, but damn his handsomeness.

'_Oh naruto._'

000

00

0

"Shit."

Naruto had caught Hinata before she could fall and tried to wake her up. Unfortunately, the young Hyuga wouldn't open her eyes. So here was Naruto with Hinata in his arms, bridal style, jumping through the roofs of Konoha to her house.

Neji was going to kill him.

"Okay Naruto, breathe. He can't hurt you as long as you're holding Hinata." He felt bad using Hinata as a shield but he was positive Hinata would understand, besides he'll make it up to her, somehow. First thing first, he had to get the heiress home.

Naruto landed on the street a block from her house. He needed to take his time to make a plan. He ignored the stares and whisperes from the bystanders, he was able to tuned them out easily from years of practice.

"Alright Naruto," he said to himself, "just keep Hinata close and always in between Neji and yourself." He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, giving her an apologitic smile. "Forgive me Hinata, but your cousin terrifies me. I swear I will make it up to you, belive it."

Her only response was to snuggle closer to his body, making him blush. He got to the main door and with his foot, he didn't want to take the chance of Hianta falling if he let her go, and knocked on the door.

and waited..

and waited…

and waited…

Naruto's blush became deeper when he noticed the stares of the strangers. One even had his mouth hung open in shock. What was going through that person's mind, Naruto could only wonder. He tightened his hold on Hinata, noticing she had shivered lightly. She breath a sighed of content.

Naruto stared at the young girl, she had such pale skin, it reminded him of snow. Her hair and lashes condraticted her skin, her dark hair reminded him of the clear night.

"Like snow on a clear night." Naruto murmered.

That's when the door opened reaveling Neji, who just saw Naruto admiring Hinata in his arms sleeping with a his cheeks tinted red. Neji's mind went blank.

'W_hat the…?_' Images flashed through Neji's head that would have made Jiraya proud. "Naruto." Neji hissed.

Naruto snapped his head up and made eye contact with his soon to be killer. Tightening his hold on Hinata, Naruto took a step back, "N-neji I can explain. Believe it."

Neji kept his eyes on his pray, "I will kill you, **_believe it_**" he mimicked.

"Na..ruto" Hinata murmered, making both of the shinobi look down at her. Seeing his chance, Naruto once again tightened his hold on Hinata and whispered an apology to the girl. He then looked at Neji and started to explain "She just fainted on me I swear! One minute she is smiling at me the next she faints!"

Neji didn't care, he wasn't even listening, all he saw was his cousin in the arms of the man she loved who was looking at her with a certain look. Neji activated his byuakugan and Naruto knew he needed to escape. He then hurridly placed the sleeping Hinata onto Neji's arms preventing him from attacking Naruto. Neji positioned Hinata right so that she wouldn't be uncomfertable and was about to give his blonde friend a lecture when he saw Naruto was gone. He spotteted a flash of yellow on the rooftops.

Naruto screamed as he ran away from the Hyuga mansion. "I'M SORRY NEJI! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU HINATA!"

Neji stood in front of the main gate with Hinata in his arms, "Damn it, Naruto." He wished he could scream at the knucklehead but he didn't want to wake Hinata. Neji looked down at his cousin and sighed, Hinata was going to be upset when she wakes up. He didn't blame Naruto for leaving, for if he stayed who knows how long he would have lived. Neji wondered if he overreacted, then dismissed the idea. '_Nonsense, I acted just fine._'

With that in his mind, Neji entered the Hyuga mansion heading to Hinata's mind. Walking to her room, Neji laughed to himself, since he himself couldn't inflect pain on the loud-mouth at least he has the satisfaction that a certain pink-haired kunoichi will give him a beating of a life time when she learns what Naruto just did.

Outside the bystanders were having a field day. If Naruto and Neji had bothered to listen to the by-standers, they would have heard the gasps, 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and seen the sly smirks some were giving them. It's safe to say the village of Konoha had a new scandal.

* * *

Please Review. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
